Vanessa Morse/General
Vanessa is a sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At a Glance Those who haven't interacted with Vanessa personally could easily tell her to be a proud girl, regularly tending to herself. It would be no secret that she has a history of dueling, nor that the girl is amazing on a broom. Vanessa can regularly be found in the library of Hogwarts, within the common room of Slytherin, in the greenhouses tending to her plants, or within the Quidditch pitch. Vanessa's skill with plants would likely remain unknown unless one were in the greenhouses frequently. While most people wouldn't call Vanessa overly pretty nor overly not, they would likely make a note of how careful she is, always watching those around her, and often being followed by a diricawl known for causing destruction. Appearance Year One Vanessa stands at about 4'8", her hair is long, and brown, falling just above her shoulders. She has hazel eyes, and a rather small, twig-like build over all. Vanessa's skin is incredibly pale, and it's obvious she doesn't get much sunlight. She tended to wear as dressy robes as possible to make herself stand out against her peers. Year Four Vanessa stands at 5'2", with brown, straight hair that falls just under her shoulder blades. As of her fourth year she seemed to put in red highlights more regularly, as well as wearing frequent eyeliner and occasionally lipstick. Her nails are always painted, and her skin is always Velo'd to pale perfection. Hazel eyes, and wearing varying jewelry depending on the day. Year Six Vanessa stands at 5'3", with brown, straight hair that falls just under her shoulder blades. Vanessa no longer does her highlights, nor her makeup as regularly, however her nails do still maintain images depending on the month or what is happening. Vanessa can typically be found in her robes, with a black overcoat on top. The overcoat ends just above the white leather wand holster that tends to rest on the right side of her hip. On top of the new overcoat, Vanessa can also typically be found with a keyring covered with jewelry on her left hip. When Vanessa isn't wearing the overcoat, she is typically either on her way to Quidditch practice, then sporting the emerald robes of the Slytherin Quidditch team, with her captain's badge pinned on proudly above her chest. Young Adult Vanessa stands at 5'3", with brown, straight hair that falls just under her shoulder blades. Depending where she is heading, she may wear muggle jean shorts or leggings, along with a hoodie, or a set of robes, no longer branded with the Slytherin house. She tends to carry a pouch with her, and her wand always rests on the right hip or in the right pocket. Vanessa's hazel eyes struggle to sit still, but are full of life. She is rather pale, and her nails are frequently done, though nowhere near as often as during her school days, Personality First Year She likes to take on more work, but not to put forth more work. She will always give the bare minimum in favor of doing what she wants. Overall Vanessa is self absorbed, but in more extreme situations she would always pick someone else first. She pulls an odd satisfaction from upsetting others. With that said she is quite sociable and insecure too. She wants nothing more than to be the best at whatever she does Second Year Vanessa has found herself becoming more protective than usual, feeling guilt and finally embracing being alone. She is a fairly caring person who would not hesitate to use violence, manipulation, and lies in order to get her way. Strongly opposes blood purity. Third Year Vanessa is protective of anyone in a lower year than her, but she fails to see them as equals. In her mind anyone younger than her is in need of her protection. Vanessa started experiencing rebellious moments more frequently starting in her third year, breaking the rules simply because she can. Vanessa's regard for her own safety has fallen to the wayside, though she tries to solve her problems with others peacefully. Vanessa has been striving to be better in everything she does, quietly continuing to reach for her extreme goals. Fifth Year Vanessa is protective of anyone in a lower year than her, but she fails to see them as equals. In her mind anyone younger than her is in need of her protection. Vanessa has a rather loose relationship with the rules, but will insist to others that her way of handling situations isn't the best. She has become rather humble, trying to keep others out of harm's way while also trying to satisfy her own needs for knowledge. She struggles to talk with boys her own age, and when teased will almost immediately light up a bright red. She tries to speak very planned ways whenever possible, especially with strangers, and hides her doubts and fears. Seventh Year Vanessa's obsession with the resurrection stone and the dark arts have been much less hidden, tending to boil over into her conversations in the form of subtle hints without much care. Despite this, she still showed a very protective nature towards those she saw as under her care, and still has yet to interact with many boys her own age. Young Adult Vanessa never grew out of her inability to talk to boys her age, but her social skills are about average. She gives little care to rules set in place, instead following her own, more obscure code when living life. She tends to mind her own business, seeking self preservation over interference in most situations, and her drive for knowledge has slowed considerably. Vanessa is doing her best to live her day to day life how she wants to, without imposing on others. Quotes Medraut Prince: "If you really want my advice, I'd say the best thing to do is to just show an interest in people, honestly. If you get along with people, that's the most important thing to have them take you and your opinions seriously. There's no shame at all in being strong, and I'm not telling you to stop that if you don't want to, but the power by itself means almost nothing without people respecting and liking you. In a sense it can even be a bad thing. Someone who's feared but disliked, with nobody backing them up, seems in danger of having people gang up on them." Professor Star: Star frowns, shaking her head. "Taking someone else's wand is... worse than murder, Ms. Morse. There's a reason why it's illegal for professors to confiscate yours, and why the ministry views it so harshly" Professor Star: "Regrets come and go, you'll have them, Ms. Morse, goodness knows I certainly do. It is, however, a rather effective decision making medium, imagining if you'll regret a decision years into your future. Such as, hurting a loved one by accident, "Or accidentally wiping our own memory. You're right, Ms. Morse, attempting to duel everyone is a fruitless battle, one that will always have the same outcome - you in Azkaban. Only by gaining power can you change the minds of wizards and witches." Ivy Su: "It's a special classification of forbidden magic, often dark in nature- feeding off negative emotions, usually...requiring them? Usually curses, most of them unhealable." Professor Star: ‘Potions or spells, it doesn't matter the medium, magic is dangerous Vanessa, the moment you realize how dangerous magic is will be the moment you learn to respect it. Once you truly respect magic, then you can wield it.’ Professor Mahoney: I would never have a child of my own, but instead I could have hundreds. It's true that in some ways I regret my choices, I will always have an emptiness in my heart that only She can fill, but I am so grateful for each and every one of you, I know this was the right decision. Ariana Havelock: "That was why I summoned the patronus, so you'd know that you're never alone in the darkness. I'm always there. Just like in Knockturn, just like with the shadows, I've always got your back. That was why we used to train, to get good at duelling, so we could fight anyone that would stand against us. I know you stopped liking it, because of what people said, but I thought you still believed that we were a team. You're my best friend, Nessa."